Mickey's Magic
by ScarletCord
Summary: Our favorite squad goes to Disney World! Still three chapters, but there is a contest! See the authors note at the end of Chp. 3. I need your help!
1. Vacation

Okay, everybody. I wrote this and posted it in July. I just kinda ran out of ideas for it. Read these three chapters, and see the authors note at the end of chapter three for how you can help me. I will be accepting ideas and writen chapters for this story. Read, review and write a chapter. See note at the end of Chapter 3 for more details. 

Chapter 1 – Vacation

"I know you guys have been working really hard around here, and I just wanted to do a little something to show my appreciation." Alex paused dramatically. This was so un-Alex like. He had gathered the squad: Hank, Tyler, Val, Jamie and Brooke, plus Catie and Nick together in the common room of the EMS station.

"I've arranged with some friends of mine in high places in Orlando, namely my brother, who works as a manager at one of the Disney Hotels, to get you seven a weeks hotel accommodations and tickets for Disney World." Eyes widened and jaws dropped all around the room.

"Are you serious?" Jamie asked

"I've already okayed it with your parents." There was a chorus of high five's and cheers around the room. Once everyone had settled down, Alex said, "You get the rest of the day off to pack. You leave tomorrow."

Jamie, always the skeptical one, asked, "Who are you and what have you done with Alex."

Alex just laughed. "You all deserve the break, plus it gets you out of my hair for a week."

There was a chorus of thank-you's as the seven teens left to go home and pack. They were going home to prepare for what they thought was going to be an amazing week of fun filled tourism. They just didn't know quite how amazing it would really be. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hank stopped in front of Val's house in his forest green Expedition and honked his horn. His car was the only one big enough for everyone and their luggage. He had already picked up Tyler, Catie, and Nick. Val and Brooke came out the door waving good bye to their parents. They each carried a small black leather duffel bag and a backpack. They put their stuff in the back and climbed in, Brooke in the back with Nick and Val in the middle next to Catie. 

Tyler tuned around from the front seat and said, "Geez, Val, you packed light. I would expect you to be one who doesn't go anywhere without 4 suitcases." He smiled to show he was teasing. She smacked him lightly on the arm. 

"Val is like Packing Queen. She can somehow condense 4 suitcases worth of clothes into a little tiny duffel bag, and nothing gets wrinkled." Brooke said. "She is definitely repacking my bag on the way home, because there is no way I will be able to get everything in." 

Everyone laughed, forming a mental picture of Brooke trying to stuff all of her clothes into her little bag. 

"Geez, Val, you're even overachieving at packing." Catie said, rolling her eyes. Val stuck her tongue out at her. 

Hank pulled up in Jamie's driveway, only to find Jamie sitting on his porch with 4 suitcases and a backpack piled around him. Val started laughing. "Hey, Tyler. What did you think Jamie would bring?"

Tyler chuckled, "Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda pictured Jamie with a small black leather duffel bag."

Everyone in the car started cracking up. Jamie loaded his stuff into the trunk, and ended up having to put one of his bags next to Catie in the middle seat. He climbed in the back next to Brooke. Hank started driving to the airport, and Catie tried to lift the suitcase on the floor beside her. "Geez, Jamie, what do you have in here, bricks?" 

"Nope," he smiled. "Hair Gel." 

"Yeah, right. You can't fill a whole suitcase full of hair gel." Brooke said. 

Catie heaved the suitcase onto her lap and opened it. Inside was a hair drier, about fifteen different combs and hair gel. Bottles and bottles of hair gel. Mouths fell open, and all heads turned to Jamie, then the suitcase, then back to Jamie. This went on for about three minutes, and thankfully Hank was at a stoplight, so he didn't cause an accident. 

"Oh. My. Gosh." Val mumbled finally. Jamie rolled his head back and laughed. He laughed so hard his sides heaved, and his eyes watered. He finally stopped, out of breath. "Oh, that was so worth it. Don't you like my decoy suitcase? You should have seen the looks on your faces." With that he started laughing again. 

Caite glared at him, embarrassed by falling for his joke. "I'll give you something to laugh about," she said, and reached back and started tickling him. Brooke helped, and soon, Jamie was begging for mercy. He may have had a tough, rebel look, but he was one of the most ticklish people on the planet. 

"All right, Brooke, I think that's enough." Catie said finally, sitting back with a satisfied smirk on her face. "I think justice has been served." She slapped a high five with the younger Lanier sister. Jamie just gave them both a mock glare. 

"Okay, guys," Hank said. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but we're here." Everyone cheered. 

They all sat in the hard plastic chairs in front of gate 16A after checking in their luggage. Val and Tyler sat talking, as did Brooke and Nick, and Jamie and Catie. Each group was lost in their own conversations. Hank sighed. He decided to go up to the desk to see when the plane would board. He told the group what he was doing, but no one paid much attention to him. He was glad that all his friends had a significant other, even if they wouldn't admit it. But sometimes he felt like the odd man out. He could have his choice of girls, being popular, a football player, and an EMT, but he was waiting for that special person. He knew she was out there somewhere, he just wished he could find her. 

Read, Review and go to chapter 2! 


	2. Waiting for the Plane

Amusement Park 2

Waiting for the Plane

"Are you awake, Jamie?" Catie asked. 

Jamie yawned. "It's only eight in the morning, and I've been up since six thirty. Give me a break." 

"You want some coffee?" Catie asked, yawning herself. "I think I could use some." They got up and went to the concession stand near their gate, and got two cups of coffee. Jamie's was black, and Catie's had cream and a little sugar. 

"So, Catie, how do you feel about hanging out with a bunch of overachievers for a week." Jamie asked, leaning against the counter. 

"Well, you do it every day, so I suppose I can live for a week, besides, you will be there, so they can't rub off on me too much." Catie smiled at Jamie, and he knew they were all going to have a great time. 

* * * 

"So, Nick, are you a coaster person, or do you like to stick with the baby rides?" Brooke challenged her friend. 

"I'm up for anything you are. I wouldn't want to make you go on anything you were afraid of, though." He grinned at her. She punched him playfully on the arm. "Whatever."

"No, but seriously, I can't wait. Have you ever been to Disney?" Nick asked.

"No, and I can't wait. I bought this book, and it tells you about all the rides in each park. You want to look through it, and pick which rides we want to go on?" 

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke, always the organized one."

* * * 

Meanwhile, Val sat nervously beside Tyler. It must have been obvious because Tyler asked, "What's wrong, Val?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said. She was kind of embarrassed to be nervous. 

"Val, you're wringing your hands and fidgeting. You only do that when you're nervous." He smiled, then he added more softly. "What's wrong? Have you ever flown before?" 

  
Val shook her head. "It's kind of embarrassing, I mean, even Brooke's flown before. I'm excited and all, but a little nervous, not scared-nervous, more excited-I-can't-wait-but-it's-something-I've-never-done-before-nervous and –" 

Tyler cut her off. "You also ramble when you're nervous." 

She blushed. "You can read me."

"Like a book," he agreed. "When you've been friends this long, and spend as much time together as we do, you learn to read people. I know you can do the same." 

"Yeah," Val agreed.

He startled her by taking her hand. She looked up, slightly startled. He smiled and said, "It's time to board." He helped her up, but didn't let go of her hand and together they waked onto the plane and found their seats. 

Sorry if this part is a little short, but I'm trying to post this as I write it. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. In other words, REVIEW! Thanks for reading! ScarletCord 


	3. At the Airport

They all found their seats, Tyler and Val next to each other, Catie and Jamie behind them, and Hank, Brooke and Nick behind them. Thankfully the plane wasn't very full, so Tyler and Val and Catie and Jamie didn't have to share a seat with a stranger. 

Val looked at Tyler and raised her eyebrows in anticipation as the pilot announced, "Please fasten your seat belts and make sure tray tables and seat backs are in their full upright position. And make sure all carry-on items are secured in the storage compartment above your head or under the seat in front of you." 

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. He handed a piece to Val. "If you chew this while we take off, it will help to clear your ears. Otherwise, you feel major pressure in your ears, from the altitude changes, like when you swim to deep in the water."

"Thanks," she said excepting the gum. Val felt a burst of electricity as his fingers brushed hers. She brushed it off as a little shock, like you get on a slide or a shopping cart. But she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more when she felt it again as he took her hand and they prepared for takeoff. 

* * *

Catie saw Tyler take Val's hand as they prepared to take off. Both Catie and Jamie had flown a few times before, and if they felt nervous, they were too proud to admit it. Catie nudged Jamie, and with a finger to her lips, pointed at Tyler and Val's entwined hands in the seat in front of them. His eyebrows shot up and he whispered to Catie "Maybe there finally getting ready to admit their feelings." 

"I doubt it, knowing them, but they'll come around in their own time. And that time better be soon, or we'll have to take some drastic measures." 

Jamie chuckled softly, hoping for Val and Tyler's sake they admitted their feelings soon, or who knows what Catie could cook up 

* * *

Later on in the flight, Hank was playing card with Brooke and Nick. "Cheetoes!" Brooke exclaimed. That had been the third time in a row she had won at that game. 

"Gosh, Brooke, you're good." Hank said. 

She smiled. "Val and I play cards to settle arguments, like who does the dishes which night and things like that. I learned quickly from a week of dishpan hands how to play most any card game. Believe me, pruney fingers are pure torture when you have to practice piano." 

Nick and Hank laughed. "I can't beat her at anything that has anything to do with cards, unless I make it up." Nick told Hank. 

"We'll see about that. Rummy, anyone?"

* * *

"Well, we have an hour and a half until we're supposed to be picked up, so how about we grab a bite to eat?" Tyler asked the group who had assembled at the luggage claim in Orlando International Airport. 

There was a chorus of 'sures' and 'okays'. "Meet back at the entrance at 1:15, that will give us fifteen minutes to get together and wait for Alex's brother." They all grabbed their luggage and went their separate ways. 

Everyone only had one suitcase, with the exception of Val and Brooke who had duffel bags, and Jamie, who had two. He ended up having not only the hair gel suitcase as a decoy, but also an empty one that he loaded in the trunk just for fun. Catie was still thinking about revenge. She needed something good to get back at him with. She knew just the people to help. 

* * *

Val and Tyler went to a little pizza place for lunch. Val's duffel bag was easy to carry and didn't get in the way, unlike Tyler's big suitcase on wheels. "You have got to show me how to pack, Val," Tyler said, heaving his suitcase along behind him. 

She smiled, "No, I need to show Jamie how to pack." They both laughed and settled down into a booth and ordered. "I'll take a slice of Veggie Lovers with a cheese stuffed crust and a medium Coke." Val ordered. The waitress scribbled down her order and looked at Tyler expectantly. 

"I'll have a slice of pineapple with stuffed crust, a large Dr. Pepper, and some breadsticks." The waitress turned to leave, and Tyler added, "Oh, miss, could you have some anchovies stuffed in the crust with the cheese?" He smiled at the shocked look on Val and the waitress faces. 

The waitress just shook her head and said, "I'll have them to you in a few minutes, it might take a little longer than normal considering your special request." She looked rather green and made her way quickly to the counter. Tyler looked over and saw her whispering with the employee and gesturing toward them. Tyler laughed and tuned to Val, "I just wanted to see what she would do." 

Val gulped. "You really like pineapple and anchovy?" 

Tyler laughed. "Yeah." 

Val shuddered. "Sorry, eat whatever you want, but don't expect me to try any."

Tyler laughed again. "You should see what kind of ice cream I eat."

"I guessing it's not vanilla?"

"Nope. I guess I'll have to take you to Ben and Jerry's sometime so you can find out."

__

Oh my gosh, Val thought. _Is he asking me out? On a date? Or is it just between friends? He was so sweet about the whole airplane thing, I think I'm falling for him. But does he feel that way about me? Would it ruin our friendship? Oh, gosh, Val, answer him. _

She smiled, "I guess you will. I hear the Magic Kingdom has an awesome ice cream place on Main Street." 

"Well, we'll just have to go and find out if they can handle the Tyler Supreme." 

"You have your own ice cream combination?" 

"Well, I have yet to find someone else to try it." He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. 

She knew a challenge when she heard one. "Well just see about that. The next thing you know we'll be calling it the Tyler and Val Supreme." _Mmm, Tyler and Val. Val and Tyler. It had a nice ring to it. Snap out of it, Val, he likes you as a friend, nothing more. Then why is he looking at me like that?_

* * *

Brooke was surprised when Catie offered to go with her and Nick to Taco Bell instead of with Jamie and Hank to Burger King. Catie had never treated her badly or anything, but she was always treated as the younger sister. _Of course_, Brooke thought_, I use to follow them around since I could crawl, so I guess I don't blame her. But ever since that thing on the internet, when Jamie found me on that site, she's been more like a big sister to me. I feel like maybe she was starting to treat me more like an equal person than an annoying little tag along. _

Brooke shot Catie a questioning glance, but Catie shook her head discreetly when no one else was looking. Brook was confused, but got the point. She wouldn't say anything until everyone else went their separate ways. 

Jamie looked at her questioningly. Catie pulled him to the side and explained that she wanted to go with Brooke and Nick to make sure they didn't get lost. 

"Plus, to see if I can weasel anything out of Brooke about Val and Tyler," Catie said raising her eyebrows. She knew Jamie was a softy for gossip about his overachieving friends relationship, or lack there of. She hoped he would take that as an excuse. He seemed to, but gave her a questioning glance as he left with Hank. 

* * *

Hank and Jamie headed to Burger King without Catie. Jamie was somewhat disappointed, but Catie had insisted that he eat where he wanted to, she was going to go with Brooke and Nick to Taco Bell. She said she wanted to make sure they didn't get lost, but Jamie wasn't sure. Brooke and Nick were old enough to take care of themselves, and smart enough to ask for help if they got lost. Catie wasn't even a big Taco fan, she liked them, but she liked burgers and fries better. Something was up, and he knew enough to know he needed to find out what. 

But he would wait. He knew Catie well enough that if he followed her, she would grill him out about stocking or something of the sort. He smiled at the thought. _Ya know, she would be a great addition to the debate team_. He pictured her in one of the debate team's uniforms. Burgundy polo shirt and a kacki skirt, with her Goth makeup. He could almost hear her lecturing about overachievers, and the problems with the corrupt school system. He stifled a laugh at the thought. He didn't want Hank to get suspicious. At least not yet. He figured he might need his help later, if Catie was up to something big, but for now, he wanted to lay low. He figured Hank was the only one he could really talk to about Catie. Tyler was so caught up with Val, who was Catie's best friend, etc. It was too risky. He figured that Catie was probably seeking revenge on him for the suitcase thing. They had been known to get pretty carried away in their practical jokes. But he vowed to get to the bottom of it, before it got out of control. 

Okay, People. I totally need your help. I know I haven't posted since July, and everyone (if they still remember me) are wondering if I fell of the face of the earth. Well good news. (I think) I haven't! Here's where you come in. I'm kinda stuck on this story, and if anybody out there wants to write the next chapter and E-mail it to me at ScarletCord01@aol.com you will get full credit for it. I'll put your name in the Authors not at the beginning of the chapter. Send those ideas!


End file.
